In the past, there has been known an IC card which is mounted with a non-contact IC chip (an example of an IC module) performing communication between external access devices in a non-contact manner. As a technology using such an IC card, a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of automatically notifying a fact of passage or a passage record to a preset specific notification destination when a user passes through an entrance/exit gate by an entrance/exit ticket using an IC card. In this method, an IC card reader and a computer are installed in an entrance/exit gate. Upon entrance and exit, when the reader reads data of the IC card, the computer transmits information, such as a gate passage time and a passage position, to a notification destination preregistered in the IC card through a network line. Also, the above-described IC module may be mounted (embedded) on a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, and the mobile terminal can be used similarly to the IC card.